Gone
by Ragh Aku
Summary: one shot. Hunter killed Jude.  Tommy is sad little lost puppy.


A/N: one shot. Um Hunter killed Jude. Tommy is guilt ridden. Not sure if it's any good. It just kinda came out of me. Review and tell me what you think. Oh btw this is my first instant star fanfic- in fact it's my first fanfic in a very long time. Anywayz I don't own instant star or that rascal flats song.

Tommy wondered if Jude had ever imagined how she would die. He knew he had many times when he was her age, but somehow he doubted she had. She was a naturally happy girl despite all the trials and tribulations she had been going through constantly since that day when she won Instant Star.

If she had imagined it he thought he knew what she would have come up with- old age, disease, or possibly a car accident. He was fairly sure she never imagined being murdered.

Tommy of course was completely responsible. Hunter had wanted revenge and Tommy just couldn't protect Jude. He was a complete and utter failure. The worst part wasn't knowing that Hunter had killed Jude to get back at him or even that Tommy had to watch Jude die. No, the worst part was that he had hurt Jude himself. He had said he didn't love her and she died believing it. Just like Angie. God he was such an ass. It was like that song Sadie loved and made them listen to over and over.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Three months later Tommy sat in Darius's office, barely listening to what the man had to say.

"Tommy! Man wake up!"

"What is it D?" Tommy tried to shake off his inattention, but it was hard to do.

"Damn this is exactly what I mean. Ever since Jude died you've been a mess."

"I know D. You don't think I know. She's dead because of me. You think I don't feel just a smidge guilty over that?"

"I understand. But you've got to move on. What's the point of a life like this?"

"Gosh D you have a point there."

"That is not what I meant. Do not go killing yourself to be with Jude."

"Don't worry D. I'm to much of a coward for that."

"Good." And with that Darius turned his chair so his back was facing Tommy. Tommy took the hint and left the office.

Once outside the doors he muttered to himself, "Besides D- I wouldn't go where she's gone."

Tommy had the same dream every night. In the dream he watched Hunter killing Jude in gruesome detail. Then Hunter would rub his face in it for awhile. Lastly Jude would appear in angel robes and radiating light. Then she would just look at him like she was so ashamed until he awoke to find himself crying yet again.

Tonight was different though. There was no murder and no Hunter- just Jude. She was wearing her street clothes and looked nothing like an angel. His angel, yes, but _an_ angel, no.

"Hey Quincy." She greeted him with a smile. Her big eyes were fixed on him, but tonight they were not filled with shame or anger or any of the emotions he expected- they were filled with love.

"Hey Harrison." He answered.

"So I hear you're not doing so well."

"What makes you say that?"

"My God Tommy! I saw that dream. Anyone ever tell you, you were pretty sick?"

He smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Anyway as fun as this is I came here for a reason. Tommy I know you blame yourself for my death, but don't. It really wasn't your fault. And I know you were just trying to protect me at my party. You need to know that I'm not angry."

"How can it not be my fault? If you never met me-"

"Stop right there, Quincy. I would rather be dead now then live a thousand years without knowing you." They smiled at each other. She held out her hand and he took it. "Now you need to get on with your life."

"But-"

"No buts about it." She said with a smile. "Kwest and Sadie and Darius and everyone else a G Major still needs you. We will be together again someday, despite your negative attitude. Until then try to be normal."

Darius was smiling like an idiot as he walked past Tommy hard at work in studio B-1. Obviously he credited himself with Tommy's amazing turn around. Tommy couldn't bring himself to tell D about the dream or whatever it was. He couldn't be sure if Jude had really visited him that night or if it was just wishful thinking, but he wouldn't take the chance. He wouldn't disappoint Jude again even if it turned out that she had been a figment of his imagination. He would live his life, like she'd ask and then one day they would be together again.

END


End file.
